


Incandescent

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breasts, FTM Will, First Time, Genderfluid Character, Genderfuck, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://eatthebinary.tumblr.com/post/98079089784/hello-i-hope-prompts-are-okay-if-so-id-love-to">For a prompt at eatthebinary</a>, which asked for genderfluid or genderqueer Will, and some Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescent

"Mmm, yes, like that," Hannibal hears Will murmur.  

He's incandescent as the center of a candle-flame to Hannibal, his body open and warm beneath, pulsating gently as Hannibal moves inside of him.

"Mmm," Will arches up against Hannibal, his hips rolling, breasts pressing against Hannibal's chest.

Despite Hannibal's powers of observation, and his years encountering many different people, from their first meeting, Hannibal could never entirely predict Will. The fact Will was a trans man and had transitioned some years ago was made clear early in their sessions, mostly to establish that it had little impact on Will's empathy disorder. And it had not been entirely unexpected that Will had propositioned Hannibal one evening, as they capped their session with wine.

But it had been unexpected, when, having arrived at Hannibal's bedroom after their first official dinner date in Hannibal's dining room, that Will said, casually, he still had his breasts and wanted Hannibal to touch them. And then shed his clothes and sprawled over Hannibal's bed, offering himself as if he were not at all afraid or nervous. Perhaps it had been the wine -- Will had had quite a bit of it -- but Hannibal thinks it has more to do with how Will felt comfortable and even _safe_ with him.

"I guess you could say I am a little more genderqueer or genderfluid than some," Will had remarked to a bewildered and amused Hannibal, who still stood clothed, staring at the marvel of naked limbs and body before him.

"Rude, Hannibal," Will had said, hooking Hannibal around his waist with a leg and drawing the older man closer.

"I'm not some exotic thing," Will had teased, tugging at Hannibal's tie.

"But you are," Hannibal whispered, nuzzling into Will's dark curls. He heard the sharp intake of breath  -- Will feeling insulted, certainly -- and laughed softly. "No no, not like that, dear Will," he'd cupped his face, enjoying the sharp scratch of beard bristle against his palms. "You're exotic because you're the only Will Graham in the entire world. You are rare and precious." And then he'd kissed Will and joined him in the bed, letting the younger man direct his hands and mouth.  

Now, morning light pouring over their naked bodies as Hannibal slides into Will -- his front hole so wet with arousal already that it's a simple thing for Hannibal to push into him -- Hannibal's thrusts are slow, easy, and Will gasps and whimpers under him, fingers digging into Hannibal's ass and urging him to move _faster, harder._

"Fuck me," Will whispers, wrapping his legs around Hannibal. And Hannibal can't resist, rolls his hips and fucks Will until he is moaning, red cheeked, stroking his cock with one hand as he pants and comes around Hannibal, whole body clenching.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Will says once Hannibal finishes soon after. Hannibal only moves because he needs to remove the condom before his own cock softens any further.  

"Yes, good Will," Hannibal says when he returns from disposing of the condom. He scoops Will into his arms.

Hannibal enjoys how Will shudders into his touches. First the shoulder kisses, then Hannibal's fingertips making gentle circles against Will's hips. Then his hands sliding over Will's warm, pale stomach, palms soft against the coarse dark hair of Will's navel, before reaching to cup his breasts.

"Mmm," Will says, rolling back into Hannibal.

Hannibal smiles and leans over just enough to drop a kiss on each nipple, before pulling back and cradling Will against him.

"Handsome boy," he whispers, nipping Will's ear. 


End file.
